


Heroes and Villains:  Of Fighting and... other words that begin with F.

by irishlullaby13



Series: Heroes and Villains [17]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain and the Siren, F/M, alternate universe - heroes and villains, its my birthday so I write what I want to, playful lovers, roleplaying, soft core kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: The Siren decides to pick a fight with her nemesis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today, and since my spouse claims I am part Hobbit, I am giving a gift to you guys.

“What makes you think you can bend me to your will so easily, Siren?” The Captain asked, a smirk on his lips. His eyes glimmered wickedly as she stared down at him.

“Because I have learned all your weaknesses, Captain,” Abbie purred, putting her hands on his chest then traced the path of the scar there. “And I know just how to... make you...” She rocked against him slowly. He gave a indistinguishable string of swears while grasping her hips tightly. Abbie gave a faux maniacal laugh to hide her own breathlessness. “That's what I thought...” She yelped when he suddenly flipped them over so she was pinned beneath him, her eyes wide in surprise. 

Abbie could hardly believe that _this_ was them now. Since the Historical Society Ball their “battles” had often started by him doing something that would get her attention—such as boasting about some fake ritual to honour Moloch around Joe and then having a cosy campfire set up near the barn for just the two of them to have smores and “cuddling” underneath the starlight. And by 'cuddling' she meant sex. Of course, the _intent_ had been cuddling originally.

Her dear Captain was hopelessly romantic by default and would do small, intimate gestures to make her feel... _loved... adored_. She on the other hand, she liked to show up like she was ready to fight then throw him down on the bed and make his eyes roll back in his head. More than once they had accidentally broken numerous lamps and antique vases in their rush to get naked and get busy.

But today her Captain had surprised her by being the cheeky one. She had let herself in through the basement and found him in his study looking every bit of his delectable Captain-y self—sans hat because “gentlemen did not wear hats indoors” in his day. She had tore his ass up within five seconds of his whirling around his chair to face her and giving her a cocky little, “I see you fell for my trap, Siren...”

Or would it have counted as _him_ tearing her up since they had ended up going at it on his desk? She didn't know nor care about the semantics of it. Both of them had been pretty breathless afterwards and needed a nap. So they had locked up the manor, because Granny was out with one of the family members causing trouble, and they went to his bedroom to do just that.

Abbie had woke up before him, her body aching and yearning for release. She was pretty sure it had everything to do with the fact Ichabod had a habit of sleeping with one hand cupping her breast and one finger was currently tracing a circular path around her nipple. For several minutes she had nudged her ass back against him, only getting a soft grunt and his arms wrapping around her tighter.

After a moment, his grip loosened and he murmured, “Apologies...”

Carefully, Abbie shifted around to face him, a scowl on her lips. Of all the times to mistake her squirming as having to get up and go pee, this had to be the worst. He acted like she wasn't used to the fact he had the habit of wrapping those long lanky limbs around her any chance he got. She wanted to shake him and yell, “No, you big goof, I'm horny! Fuck me, god dammit.”

He cracked an eye open. “ _What_ you?”

“I said fight me, god dammit,” she replied, poking him in the chest. She realized she had actually vocalized the 'fuck me' part.

The Captain smiled lazily. “I have a feeling you want to do _something_ that starts with 'f' but it certainly isn't fight.”

“You thought wrong. I'm dead serious Captain,” Abbie said with a tiny puff. “I'm gonna fight you.”

“And what if I do not feel _up_ for a fight?” he murmured sleepily, a small smile pulling at his lips;

“I'd call you a damn liar and fight you anyway,” Abbie clipped.

“May I suggest, instead...” The Captain said and turned her back around then pulled her against him and buried his face in her hair. “...a rousing round of cuddling?”

Abbie growled with frustration and squirmed against him until she caught the proof he wanted to fight between her thighs. “Cuddling's for pussies. Fight me.” He thrust his hips against hers in a slow, steady rhythm as one of his hands meandered down between her legs and traced a lazy path around her clit. A low moan made it's way from somewhere deep inside of Abbie. “ _That's_ what I'm talkin' about... Yeee— _no_!”

She scrambled to her hands and knees when he pulled away from her and scooted across the bed, putting a pillow between them as a very weak shield. She would have believed his protests if it hadn't been for the tiny 'teehee' he gave accompanied with those damn bunny teeth that refused to be hidden. His eyes glimmered cheerily as he jutted his nose in the air. At least, the best one could jut their nose into air while laying on their side. “All you ever want to do is fight... I refuse to give in to your demands.”

“That's not how this works, Captain,” Abbie stated sternly. She scooted across the bed to him, grabbed his pillow, and tossed it to the foot of the bed. “When I wanna fight, we fight.” The Captain arched an eyebrow. “Got it, Captain?”

Her heart leapt into her throat when he suddenly pulled her close, then rolled so she was underneath him. He pinned both of her hands to the mattress over her head as he held himself over her, on his knees between her legs. Abbie shivered and licked her lips. Her nipples tightened and she planted the heels of her feet in the mattress to arch her hips toward him.

Abbie whimpered and almost pouted when the fingers of his free hand scuttled over the length of his hard cock before giving her damp folds a similar treatment. She wrinkled her nose and squeaked as she tried to twist her wrists free of his grip. “ _Captain_...” she groaned. “Why won't you fight me? You scared a tiny little woman is going to knock you out and all your evil friends will laugh at you? I can tell you n—oh...”

Her skin dotted with goose pimples when he pushed a finger inside of her, just enough to shut her up but nowhere near the entire length of his delectable digits. He then pulled his hand away, making her give a weak 'rawr' of frustration. The Captain laughed softly as she continued to shift and squirm and try to free her wrists from his grip. Honestly, he wasn't even holding her that tightly, she couldn't understand why she couldn't get free.

“You just wait until I get free, asshole, I will fuck you up,” Abbie huffed. His little respites from his resistance were only making her situation worse. And then the bastard caught the finger that had just been inside of her between his lips, eyes closing as he softly moaned. “I swear to God if you don't fucking fight me right now...”

She hated the soft waver in her voice because it made his eyes darken and she knew he had officially gained the upper hand. Abbie's lips formed a soft 'o' when he reached between their bodies and positioned the tip of his cock against her opening. She felt it the moment his grip loosened on her wrists.

It was then that she seized the opportunity to flip him into his back and sink down on him with a soft grunt. “I got you now,” she ground out, pinning his wrists down on his chest. “Don't I?” He made a small, strained sound as she bounced on his groin. “You are _really_ gonna be getting it... I'm sick and tired of going easy on you. When _this_ is what you deserve.”

“You really think you can best me, Siiii--” 

Abbie cackled when his voice pitched and his proclamation got cut off way earlier than he had anticipated. “Just did, asshole. Just wait until I'm done with you...” She brought his hands to her breasts, holding them there. He thrust his hips up against her. “ _Fuck_...” She bit her bottom lip to try and catch her breath.

It didn't work.

“You think you're somethin' special don't you?” Abbie sighed. “I am not at all intimidated. I will _show you_ what I can do with giant string bean like you...”

He let out a loud, almost pained groan. “Have mercy, Siren...” he gasped, his fingers gently grasping the flesh filling his palms.

“Nah-uh,” she huffed, moving her hips in just the right way to make him make that sound again. “No mercy for you. You don't deserve mercy... I'm about to make sure I don't have to worry about you for a _while_...”

And it was in their current state that the bedroom door was thrust open and Joe ran in. “Don't hur—Oh.” 

Abbie felt her face start burning as confusion then realization crossed Joe's expression. “This is _not_ what it looks like,” she said quickly, snatching up a pillow to cover herself.

Joe blinked a few times and then just turned and walked out of the room, shaking his head in disbelief. Abbie clamoured out of the bed quickly, snatching up Ichabod's shirt and pulling it over her head as she gave chase to Joe. And it was a good thing she had because he was in the middle of dialling a number on his phone. She snatched the phone away.

“Please don't tell Jenny,” she blurted.

Joe looked like he had been betrayed in the worst of ways. “Jenny sent me over because you haven't answered your phone since this morning. And this was the last place you said you were going... We were _worried_ about you.”

Abbie worried her bottom lip and looked down at her feet. Her phone was currently in the Captain's study, laying next to his phone. She felt like a royal ass. Here she was screwing her sworn enemy—and enjoying every second of it—and she had both Joe and Jenny worried she was in trouble.

They both looked toward the bedroom door as the Captain stepped out, wearing only his breeches. His eyes met Joe's and he sucked in a breath before striding forward to put his arm around Abbie's waist. “I assure you, Master Corbin... my intentions toward the Siren are honourable...”

“Shut up, Captain,” Abbie grumbled.

Joe held up a hand and shook his head. “Its none of my business... she's a grown woman, you're a grown man. Whatever you do is between the two of you.” He looked at Abbie. “But you do realize when Jenny finds out she will go ballistic, right? And I do mean _when_ because she'll find out eventually.”

“You're not going to tell her?” Abbie asked.

“Nope. In fact, I am going to go home and do everything in my power to try and wipe it from my memory,” Joe said. He eyed them a moment then shook his head. “I don't even want to know how this even got started...”

“Well, Joe,” Abbie said sweetly. “When two people love each other...”

“I said I didn't want to know! I will let Jenny know you're fine... But you need to call her or text her to let her know you're good. Bye...” Joe was walking off as he spoke, shaking his head the entire time. 

They waited until they heard the entry door slam shut. It was the Captain that broke the silence. “You just implied that you love me.”

Abbie narrowed her eyes and slowly looked at him. “I was being sarcastic.” He smiled cheekily. “Don't get any ideas... I don't love you. I hate your ass.” She poked him in the chest. “I hope you burn in hell someday.”

She squealed when he picked her up and foisted her over his shoulder, giving her ass a playful smack that made her yelp. Abbie kicked her feet and laughed, “Put me down! This is an _outrage_.”

“Well, it's only prudent you show me precisely how dissatisfied you are with my stupid face,” the Captain commented carrying her back to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and there were no further interruptions that evening.


End file.
